silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Inaba
is the eighty-fourth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Twists *'Theme:' Persona *Battle *Stone Mask *Tribe Switch Castaways Season Summary The season began in the foggy town of Inaba. The twenty-four contestants were split into three tribes of eight, one of the largest original casts in Survivor history. The Five tribe consisted of Ann Takamaki, Futaba Sakura, Goro Akechi, Haru Okumura, Makoto Niijima, Morgana, Ryuji Sakamoto, and Yusuke Kitagawa. The Four tribe had Chie Satonaka, Kanji Tatsumi, Marie, Naoto Shirogane, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie, Yosuke Hanamura, and Yukiko Amagi. Lastly, the Three tribe was comprised of Akihiko Sanada, Fuuka Yamagishi, Junpei Iori, Ken Amada, Mitsuru Kirijo, Shinjiro Aragaki, and Yukari Takeba. Five started out winning the first reward, but Ryuji and Yusuke disagreed as to how to split portions. Morgana tried to bring everyone together, but Goro's ego gave him a leadership complex. On Four, the tribe mostly worked well together, but Kanji proved to be lazy and contributed little. On Three, the older Akihiko and Mitsuru argued over leadership, but formed an alliance in secrecy. Early on, Ann and Yukari both located Stone Masks on their tribes, and Four secured safety with the first Immunity win. Futaba and Yusuke were seen as early targets for their lack of work around camp, forcing them to target each other. With Ryuji pushing for Yusuke's boot, Yusuke was unanimously eliminated. On Three, Akihiko and Mitsuru brought Junpei and Yukari into a SEES alliance, but Yukari hated Junpei's mannerisms. The vote fell between the weakest members, Aigis and Shinjiro, but Aigis was voted out. When Four won the next challenge; Futaba, Goro, and Haru set their targets on Ann and Ryuji. Ann used her Stone Mask to save her from Tribal, and Ryuji convinced Makoto and Morgana to bring the votes to a tie. In the revote, Goro and Haru flipped to eliminate Futaba. On Three, Junpei's annoyance went too far, and the entire tribe voted him out. After another win from Four, Goro struck a deal with Ryuji to vote out Makoto. Makoto targeted Goro, while Morgana mindlessly targeted Ann. Ryuji convinced Ann to vote with him and sent Makoto packing. On Three, Shinjiro was a target for his weakness, and made a last minute push to vote out the just-as-weak Fuuka. Although Ken joined him, Shinjiro was eliminated. The cast were then hit with a surprise triple Tribal, where Ryuji, Yukiko, and Mitsuru won Immunity. Goro's foursome stuck together and voted out Morgana, while Four came together to vote out the lazy Kanji. On three, the weak Fuuka was targeted and scrambled to vote Ken, who shot a vote at Akihiko. Nonetheless, Fuuka was sent home. At the first singular Tribal Council, Five once again lost Immunity. Ann and Haru fought Goro and Ryuji for power, leading to a rock draw. Haru drew the colored rock and was eliminated. On day 13, a tribe switch occurred. Akihiko, Ann, Chie, Goro, Ken, Naoto, and Yosuke comprised the new Three tribe. Marie, Mitsuru, Rise, Ryuji, Teddie, Yukari, and Yukiko made up the new Four tribe. Ann and Goro rebuilt their allegiance and brought Akihiko and Ken against the dominant Four tribe, Chie, Naoto, and Yosuke. On Four, much of the same happened with Mitsuru, Ryuji, and Yukari battling the alliance of Marie, Rise, Teddie, and Yukiko. When Four won Immunity, Chie and Yosuke were forced to target each other, but majority sided with Yosuke and voted out Chie. However, Naoto was able to convince Ann and Goro that Akihiko was a serious merge threat. At the same time, she convinced Akihiko to target Ken, whom Yosuke joined him in targeting, disregarding Naoto's commands. At the next Tribal Council, Akihiko was sent packing. Yosuke became the prime target after going against Naoto, and after yet another loss, he was voted out. On day 20, the remaining eleven players merged into a new tribe. Naoto proposed the name "Fusion", referring to fusing Personas. Early in the merge, the ex-Four members (Marie, Naoto, Rise, Teddie, and Yukiko) agreed to have each other's backs. Mitsuru and Yukari also agreed to cover each other. Noticing the amount of Fours in the merge, Goro and Ryuji attempted to sway people against them, targeting the charismatic Teddie. However, Naoto and Rise convinced Mitsuru and Yukari that the duo of Goro and Ryuji was more dangerous than a possible Four alliance. After Yukari pulled an Immunity win; Ann, Goro, and Ryuji brought in Ken to vote Teddie, but the others stuck together and eliminated Ryuji. After winning a reward trip with Ken, Marie, Teddie, and Yukari, Rise found a clue that led her to a Stone Mask. Naoto and Yukari were insistent about voting out Ann and Goro, as well as the traitorous Ken, but also fancied the idea of a girls alliance. They proposed the idea to Ann, who seemed to like it, under the condition that Ken went first. The girls convinced Teddie of the idea, but Goro was skeptical. Nonetheless, Ken and Goro did not see eye to eye in the vote, and Ken was voted out. Goro was shocked and convinced Teddie that they needed to stick together. After Teddie won Immunity, Goro was eliminated, leaving Teddie as the only male. Although Teddie warned that Naoto and Yukari were playing hard, he was unanimously eliminated, leaving only girls in the final seven. With only girls left, it became a struggle for power. Naoto and Yukari were determined to relinquish their target, and targeted the smart player Yukiko. Yukari swore loyalty to Mitsuru, while Naoto trusted Marie and Rise, who were not the brightest players. Ann felt the need to survive as the last Five, so everyone came together to vote out Yukiko. Suspecting Naoto was goating Marie and Rise, Yukari attempted to convince her that Rise was playing a strong game. Rise, in turn, targeted Yukari, but Mitsuru was able to convince Ann and Marie to stick with her. Rise did not use her Stone Mask and was unanimously blindsided. In the finale, Naoto and Marie were convinced that Mitsuru and Yukari needed to be broken up. However, Mitsuru won Immunity and Yukari finally used her Stone Mask, forcing the two to eliminate the last remaining Five, Ann. With four left, both Mitsuru and Yukari knew that going against each other would be a bad idea. The two targeted each other, but Marie made a last minute move and cast her vote for Mitsuru instead of Yukari, going against Naoto's wishes and sending Mitsuru and Yukari into a tiebreaker. Ultimately, Mitsuru lost the tiebreaker, leaving Marie, Naoto, and Yukari as the final three. Naoto, Marie, and Yukari enjoyed time together before going into the Final Tribal Council, each expecting to be negatively received. However, Naoto and Marie were hopeful with the amount of Fours on the Jury. The Jury criticized Naoto's arrogance, Marie's blind following, and Yukari's indecisiveness. All three received backlash, but praise for playing standout games. The Jury then cast their votes, which were revealed live months later. In a 4-3-2 vote, Marie was crowned the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Inaba. The Game *''In episode 2, Ann used her Stone Mask to reject Tribal Council.'' *''In episode 15, Yukari used her Stone Mask to reject Tribal Council.'' Trivia *Yukari Takeba held her Stone Mask from episode two up until the finale, marking the longest anyone has ever gone without playing an artifact after finding it.